Forgotten
by Nabila Nadia
Summary: Their paths crossed once but both forgets. Will they remember each other? Before it's too late, of course. Erik/Raoul. Slash.
1. Dare to go?

**Summary :** Their paths crossed once but both forget. Will they remember each other? Before it's too late, of course.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own PATO.

**Pairing :** Erik/Raoul

**Warning :** Slash, Abuse, Rape

**Word Count: **3022

Note: I am not a native speaker. I have no Beta. And, this is my first time writing fanfiction. -wince- Please bear with me. I'm not sure how this story will go out in full. I do have a plot outlined but I appreciate any ideas. In fact, I welcome them greatly. And constructive criticism. Please no flame.

**Chapter 1: Dare to go?**

Raoul sat at the window seat sullenly, his usual cheery face pull into a tight frown. He had agreed to come along on his father's annual hunting event but once there, he just couldn't stomach the thought of hurting an innocent animal. Sure, he did eat meat but not really knowing where they came from and having a hand in killing them are two different things. All the beaters, lances, daggers and swords he had seen yesterday in the makeshift weaponry room only highlight his point even further. He wouldn't want to feel like prey, ever, like how the poor animals that is going to be hunted would be feeling today. He wouldn't want a sharp sword pointed his way, that's for sure.

Raoul shuddered and pulled the blankets around his shoulder tighter. He remembered how his father had place a sword near his throat in one of his bouts of rage. He glances at said man below directing the loading of equipment. The twilight outside still lingers but the throngs of day were beginning to show its signs. If Raoul listened carefully, he could hear the sounds of the early birds rising.

Father and Philippe, along with the other nobles who were invited, will be camping in the forest near town for three days. They leave as dawn breaks which is probably soon. His brother had told him many stories about the Blue Fountain Forest, well, except for why it is called as such. Some of the stories are filled with fantasy, some to scare him of, but most was filled with adventure. Philippe had been too excited when he told them. He had never seen his brother this exuberant before. He hated to see the disappointed look his brother had threw him when he told Philippe that he was to stay at the inn after all.

In truth, the reason he had immediately agreed without thinking it over, was due to the fact that his father had extended the invitation out to him. Him, Raoul. His father had never done that, only thinking him as a 'nuisance' or whatever that word means. He was fairly certain it didn't mean anything good. He had learned long ago never to ask silly questions unless he wanted to look like a fool, which he tried to avoid. His father's approval was at stake.

His mother tried talking him out of it, knowing him so well but he can't retract. His building pride, or as much pride a six year old could have, had ensure he went along. His mother was most displeased by his actions but didn't argue further as she saw how it only upsets him more. She knew and understood why he had to do it but it doesn't me she has to like it.

"Penny for your thoughts, dear brother?" Philippe whispered besides his ear.

Raoul yelped in surprise and jumped of the window seat only to fall in a tangle heap of blankets near his brother's feet. It felt like his heart had jumped to his throat! A deep and rich laughter filled the room and Raoul knew it wasn't his. He was suppose to be angry with his brother but he just couldn't stay mad at him, not when he knew he wanted to be on Philippe's good side since he was about to abandon him.

He did manage a fierce glare, though it didn't have the desired effect he wanted. Instead, Philippe whom had regained his bearings began another round of laughter. Raoul rolled his eyes and gingerly untangled himself from the menace that was these blankets but after a while of struggling he gave up and looks on pitifully at his brother, hoping for mercy. He was too tired and it was too early for this.

His brother gave him a huge grin and his infamous knowing look. His brother reads him so well, that Raoul was aware. With one motion, Philippe had grab onto the edge of the blankets and pulled on it hard. Raoul rolled out of them and fell face first into the floor. If he didn't know any better, his brother was doing this on purpose, just to spite him but just as he pushed himself from the ground to berate his older brother, he was only meet with an innocent smile.

Raoul sighed. Sometimes he wonders whether their roles were reversed.

"I thought you would...," Raoul faltered. He thought what? That his brother was still mad?

"Be angry? Disappointed? Leave without saying goodbye to my most beloved baby brother?" Philippe continued cheerfully.

Raoul smiled. A true smile. He could feel some of the tension in himself lessen. Yes, he did think all of that. And it would have hurt if his brother had done all of them. However, when his brother called him by that title, he knew his brother was far from mad.

Just for sake of argument, he grumbled out "I'm your only brother, Philippe, and hardly a baby."

He felt himself being pulled into a tight hug. He only tensed for a fraction of a second before giving in and hugged his brother back. His brother had to crouch down low to reach him now. It shows how tall his brother had gotten. It shows how far Raoul needed to go before he can catch up to his brother.

"It's partly my fault. I should have anticipated this. I knew you loathe these activities, Raoul. I shouldn't have encouraged you to come," said Philippe a little bitterly.

"No. It is mine. I should have known my own limitations." Raoul admitted.

"Raoul..."

"No, brother. Let's not argue. I will only ruin your mood more."

Raoul pulled from the hug stiffly to take his place on the window seat, his blankets abandoned on the floor. His brother followed and sat next to him. He didn't see the sad look his brother was giving him. Her merely just watch the men below getting ready. Neither spoke. After what seemed like the longest time and the silence became almost unbearable, Philippe said "I will stay in town with you."

Raoul stared at the taller blonde like he had gone insane. Philippe had spoken nothing but this hunting event since he first found out about it. That was 3 months ago. His bubbling joy had driven his mother and him almost up the wall. Almost. Raoul would have like his brother's company at the inn but he would not want to see his brother mope around. No, he simply could not do that to his brother.

"Brother, be reasonable. As much as I like your ghastly company, I'd rather stay here by myself."

At his brother's withering look, he amended the last part of his statement "I'd rather stay here with Albert."

His brother adorned a hurt look and asked playfully "And not with me and my ghastly company?"

Raoul grinned. "Never."

Philippe just stared unbelievingly but he had already seen his brother's resolve at dinner yesterday when he told them he would not be going. His baby brother is far too stubborn to argue with, much like another person he knew all too well. Though, he would never admit it. His brother is far to kind to be the same. He sighed. He really wanted to stay and go at the same time. He couldn't leave his brother and yet, he could almost feel the wilderness calling out to him.

"Can I not change your mind, Raoul?" He ventured, giving it a last try, although he already knew the answer before he had asked.

"Brother, just go. Have fun! I'm sure I'll have my own fun exploring the town. Besides, you promise mother you would bring her something new to feast on." Raoul grinned and force his tone to sound light and joyful.

"Then, you can tell me stories of your adventures!" Raoul nudges his brother's shoulder with his own, hoping the contact would enough to get his point across. After a moment, he added. "It'll be fine, you'll see. Three days is not too long. In fact, it's a welcome reprise from your annoying presence. "

Philippe snorted at his brother inaccurate use of vocabulary and corrected "Reprieve."

"Yeah, that."

Philippe just laughed and ruffled his brother's hair. He knew his brother was being a martyr about the whole thing and he didn't want to push him. A deep part of him was glad that he would not be stuck in town but he squashed that feeling down almost immediately. He felt bad for even being in that train of thought. He promises himself he'll bring something nice for Raoul who was stuck in this inn and for his dear mother, who was stuck at home.

A knock on the door pulled them both out of their thoughts.

"Enter," Philippe sound out.

Albert, their trusted butler, opened the door and entered.

"Yes?" Philippe questioned. Albert looked worried. That wasn't a good sign.

Albert smiled at both and greeted with a slight bow. "Young masters. The Comte has requested for your presence in his rooms."

The moment Albert said the words presence, Raoul had immediately bolted across the room to his dresser. He checked his complexion, brushed his hair back quickly and tucked his shirt inside. He eyed himself critically and after he was sure he was pleased with how he looks, he plastered a smile, turned to indicate that he was ready. He did not want to keep the Comte waiting.

Philippe was not pleased that his baby brother was becoming too serious too quickly. Raoul was still a child. A child by his standards but his father could not agree. His father believes that Raoul needed to be pushed. And, pushed Raoul he did. Now, his brother had the maturity that he knew he never had at such a young age. In fact, their age difference wasn't that great. He was only eight years older than his younger brother but his father thought that whatever Philippe could do, he expects Raoul to be able to do it to or do it better than he could. He just wish he could change this but there was nothing he could do.

"Brother!" Raoul hissed.

Coming back to the present, Philippe stared at Raoul's angry eyes. That was another thing he hated. Raoul was calling him less and less by his name nowadays opting for the former title 'brother'. He nodded sagely and made his way to their fathers' rooms. He knew his brother didn't like to keep father waiting. He had been lost in thought.

Philippe heard the others walking behind him. Sometimes, he hated the responsibility that came with being a first born but he understood his duty to his family. He would have to show up to this event and make his father proud, make the Chagny family proud. Though, it doesn't mean he have to like it, not with his brother not being around. He knocked his father's door firmly and entered when he heard him call.

Speaking for both of them, Philippe asked "Father. You asked for us?"

"Philippe, where have you been? Have you gotten everything ready?" His father was sitting at the desk, his nose buried in some official looking document. He rarely found his father in any other position as of late.

"I have finished packing since yesterday, father," he answered bemusedly. His father knows this. He was the one that instilled this habit in him.

He could feel his brother growing more uncomfortable with their father's continued silence. He understood that feeling. His father only talks when he is ready and no one should disturb him if they are not addressed. He suppose Raoul was still not used to this.

"I see," his father finally intoned. He finally finish whatever he was reading, put down the papers and stacked them in a neat pile on one corner of the desk. When he looks up, he met Raoul's eyes and asked "Are you certain you wish to stay here?"

"Yes, father." Raoul replied softly.

The Comte only sneers and looks down at Raoul disappointedly. He knew it was too good to be true that his son would really go through with this. "Then you are not to waste your time. Practice your stances with Albert and your readings. Your tutor mentions you have grown lazy. I will not have that kind of behaviour in my household. Am I to be understood?"

"Yes, father." Raoul parroted his earlier response but only meekly.

"Then, you are dismissed." The Comte said curtly.

Raoul bowed low and left immediately. Philippe saw the hurt in Raoul and tried to catch him so he could comfort him but his father stops him.

"Philippe," his father called. Raoul gritted his teeth. It was a good thing his back was turned or not his father would have canned him for his insolence.

"The horses are almost ready. Let's go through our strategies again on how to win this years' event, shall we?" his father said excitedly while pulling out a stack of papers from the desk drawer.

Philippe could not just simply refuse his father but how he longed to. He needed to be by his brother's side but at last, he stayed. His fathers annoyance wasn't something he wanted so early in the morning. He swear to himself that he would get something magnificent to give his brother as an apology.

That conversation was the last Raoul heard before closing the door to his father's room. He took off into a mad sprint back to his rooms. Before he had the chance to close it fully, he saw Albert's face in the doorway. He paused in his action of slamming the door and shook his head lightly. He did not wish to talk right now. He change the slam he had about to do into firmly shutting the door. He did not lock it.

He took his blankets that was strewn all over the floor and layered it one by one before wrapping himself in it by the window seat. After awhile, he heard Albert enter and close the door. He always did.

"Monsieur..." Albert said lightly.

"Albert, please. I need peace." By this time, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. No matter how much of an adult he tried to act, no, tried to be, he just couldn't. Not when the tears now flow freely on to his cheek. His breathing had become ragged that he could now hardly breathe.

Albert sighed and just sat by Raoul. This was the only comfort he could offer. He knew the only one that could really comfort him was Lady Angelene but she was not here. Though, an idea struck him. However, he should not openly suggest it. He knows Raoul would immediately object. He decides it's best to layer it with something else first.

"You always find peace in fencing," he suggested.

Raoul stiffened. His continued hiccoughs died in his throat. Yes, his father wanted him to practice. He wanted him to get better. Though, he really does not feel like doing that about now. He just shook his head, not trusting his voice to not crack. Albert understood.

He watches everyone below getting ready. Some have mounted their horse. Some are laughing while most look tired. After awhile, he finally saw his father and Philippe walking out to their own respective horses. His brother stop mid stride and look up to him. He gestured to his sword on his hip and gave him a brilliant smile. Raoul just waved back to him.

He saw everyone headed out of town, out east where the forest lay. As the last group of nobles from whichever household that crest belong to left, his loneliness began eating on his heart again.

He turned to Albert, feeling himself calm down already. He smiled weakly and said "Let's practice fencing like you suggest then."

Albert smiled knowingly but decide to lay down his idea now before his young master decide to pull back into himself too much before agreeing.

"Since you didn't agree with fencing, I thought of a better idea how you could relax," he said mischievously.

"Err...reading?" Raoul was confused.

"No, something better," he smiled.

"What could be better than that?" Perhaps Albert suggested he draw? But he didn't remember Albert packing his sketch book. Sketching does sounds nice.

"How about you explore the town?"

He frowned deeply. He was sure his father wanted him to practice, not fool around. He'd be dead if his father ever finds out. He looks out into the square. It was now dawn. The room have lightened incredibly since he last mope infront of this window. All throughout town, it was showing signs of waking up.

"I won't tell," Albert suggested.

It was tempting. Very tempting. He hardly ever gets to go out since he always had to focus on his studies. The meager chances that he did manage to sneak off with his mother was always fun but did he dare to go? Going out sounded ten times better then sketching, reading or fencing.

"Where will we go?" he couldn't help but ask. He knew he shouldn't but it was far to tempting.

Albert laughs. "It is not where we will go, Raoul. More of where will you?" At Raoul's confused look, he clarified. "You should explore the town by yourself. Have an adventure. Enjoy. At least you than you would not be the only one without a story to tell your brother, no? You can compare stories with your brother when he gets back."

At his butler's suggestion, he knew his butler had gone insane. There were too many flaws in that plan.

"What if—" Raoul began to argue.

"I won't tell," Albert echoed his previous statement.

Raoul place a hand over Albert and stated "No, Albert. You don't understand. I am a Chagny. Everyone will know that. Everyone recognizes me. _Father_ will know that I've been out instead of doing what he wishes of me."

Albert thought for awhile. "What if I say I have normal ordinary clothes that would fit you? One that you can use to go without looking like a Chagny?" he parried Raoul's argument.

Raoul couldn't contain his excitement. A secret. One that his father and brother knew not of. He shed from his cocoon of blankets and put them to one side. He brought his knees close to his chest in deep contemplation but he knows his eyes were dancing with enthusiasm. He wanted to go, wanted to explore and be able to have something exciting to tell his brother instead of his usual boring stories of his studies.

His mind made up, he gave Albert a huge smile and nodded. "I'll do it. But, what will you be doing?"

Albert smiles. When was the last time he saw Raoul this excited? It has definitely been too long. "The Comte have left me with a few things to attend to in town. So, technically, I will be there to watch you but you have free reign to roam as you please. But you need to tone down your speech, Raoul. You cannot sound like a noble or people around you will suspect." He looks critically to make sure Raoul understood.

Raoul was nodding more eagerly now in agreement and to prove his point further, Raoul loosen his posture and slouch considerably and slurred his words "Yeah, okay."

Albert winces and said playfully. "Perhaps not too toned down that you sound like an imbecile, alright?"

Raoul laughed and nodded. Albert got up to leave. He need to fetch his young master's clothes. He didn't have a set of ordinary clothes that would fit his master but he fairly certain that the owner of the more run down inn next door had a son nearly the same age as Raoul. He petted his money bag. A few business transaction is in order.

Raoul watch his butler leave. He was afraid, yet excited. Though, he tried to argue that Albert would be there. And no one would recognize him. He look down once more onto the square where people are now bustling to do their morning chores. He sees a few kids in the streets, grumpy from having to wake up so early. Yes, this is going to be a tremendous adventure but most of all, he couldn't wait to finally play with them like a normal little boy.

* * *

><p>So, how do you like it? -worries- They haven't met yet but it will come soon. Sorry if it the pace is going to slow. I needed to lay background info out first. I'll update on Thursday but before then, I really like to hear your views.<p>

Read and review!


	2. Explore

**Disclaimer :** I do not own PATO. I wish I did then Erik would have had a Disney ending or at least, _my_ ending which would include Raoul, not Christine.

**Pairing:** Erik/Raoul

**Warning(s):** Future slash

**Word Count: 4105**

A/Note: I am not a native speaker. I have no Beta but I think I've found a friend to go over it a bit. And, this is my first time writing fanfiction. -wince- Please bear with me and my mistakes. I'm not sure how this story will go out in full. I do have a plot outlined but I appreciate any ideas. In fact, I welcome them greatly. And constructive criticism. Please no flame.

**Previously: **Not having the stomach to hurt an innocent creature, Raoul refused to go along with his father and brother to their sporting event even though they have already reached the site. After everyone had left for hunting, he was bummed out. Raoul didn't want to be only one without a story to tell his brother, so he finally gave in to his butler's coaxing in exploring the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Explore<strong>

Raoul looked down at the clothing he now wore, surprised they actually fit and suspicious as to where it came from. The top part was a plain brown tunic though the colour was already faded from use. The slit in the sides had been cut wider for better movement. The opening for his head had a piece of thin rope to hold the clothing together. It kindda itch in weird places but he'll just have to ignore that, grateful that his servant can actually find the clothes in the first place.

He doubted that Albert would actually keep plain clothes just for him and if he did, it would not be with them at this inn.

Looking down lower, Raoul adjusted the belt on his dark brown breeches and tried to smooth any wrinkles out of habit. The breeches he was actually thankful for. It was an article of clothing that he was familiar with. It was patched up on the right knee but he didn't mind. Mother had patched his breeches in a similar fashion.

His mother. Thinking about her makes his throat constrict. Raoul miss her companionship dearly but her mother was feeling unwell to attend and Raoul doubted his father would even let her attend even if she was healthy as an ox. Shaking his head, he sighed. Raoul was losing much daylight if he didn't go about his explorations soon and Albert would not get his job done before the day ends.

He tore his eyes away from the mirror and nodded to Albert, a normal gesture for him to show he was ready.

"Before you go, here are a few things." Albert finished his sentence by placing something on his head. Raoul turned once more to face the mirror. It was a woollen hat. It was a simple light brown cap made of thick coarse material. He was confused. Raoul didn't need a headgear. It wasn't a particularly cold day although he guessed that Albert would worry. Spring had only just begun and the coldness of winter hadn't fully left yet.

"You're hair and eyes are still far too recognizable as a Chagny's, Raoul. This would be able to help. Think of it as a mask so you could hide your face from the world around you. " Albert chuckled at Raoul's slight indignant expression.

"Well, at least it doesn't itch." Raoul mumbled under his breath. He watched Albert fill a small pouch with a few golden coins. Once he have filled them with enough (which look to be quite a lot), Albert handed them over to Raoul which he immediately tied to his belt and adjusted the new weight.

"I heard that, you know."

Raoul only gave a sheepish smile in return.

He eyed his friend strangely as Albert picked up a black travelling cloak from the bed. Raoul didn't notice it was there before and it certainly wasn't his, that much he could tell. He didn't like black, thank you very much. He stuck his head out petulantly to protest. Raoul was already wearing the flimsy hat. Why did he need a cloak? He was just about to speak his mind when Albert gave him _that_ look that Raoul was afraid to argue with. He pouted nevertheless as Albert fasten the cloak around him.

"Now don't spend too much. Ration your spending and don't forget to get some lunch. Be nice with the other children you meet as well," said Albert seriously.

The only response he got was a light laughter. After a few moments, Raoul chortled out a "You sound like mother!"

"Well, I'm serious, Raoul. And watch your language. Adjust it to match the other children as need be, alright?"

Raoul just grinned up at Albert and nodded eagerly. He was so keen to finally get to live a normal life, even just for a few hours. He simply can't stay still! He just wanted to know the other children of his own age. Wanted, so desperately, to be free like them. Not obligated to study their heart out day in and day out just so they can impress their father. He...just wanted to be normal.

A sense of dread washed over him suddenly though. Will they like him? More than that, will they play with him? Or...will they just think him as a stuck up ponce? Like one of his servant's children had called him when Raoul tried to play with them. All of a sudden, Raoul wasn't too excited to venture forth in his little excursion. No, they'll probably recognize him the moment he open his mouth. They'll think he was just a snooty little upstart who thinks he can fool himself into being normal. They'll probably tease him and ignore him. Or shun him and mayb—

Raoul stop his mental tirade as a warm hand pressed firmly on his shoulder. He followed that arm and met the worried look of his companion. A ragged sigh escape his lips. Doubt was eating and his confidence. Always, _always, _there was at least someone to accompany him. Mother, Raoul, Albert...

"I bet you 5 francs that I'll get more friends than you by the end of the day, Raoul."

Shock blue eyes met the tall brunette, offended. However, there was only mirth dancing in the light of his friend's eyes. Raoul grinned mischievously, forgetting what he was upset about for a moment and said "10 francs and it's a deal."

Albert gave him a deadpanned look and thrust out his hand solemnly. Raoul took it and shook, feeling the challenge fuelling his renewed excitement. He loved these challenges that Albert set out for him. More so because Albert always work hard to try and beat him yet let he would always let Raoul win anyway. Oh, he didn't show it to him but Raoul knew that Albert was letting him win and was glad that his friend indulges him so.

Albert crouched down beside him so that they were eye level with each other. "Be careful, Raoul. The Comte will have both our heads if he finds out."

"I will." He looked at his friend in the eye trying to make him see that he understood the seriousness of the situation but was surprised when Albert only nodded and immediately got up to make a mad dash for the door. When Albert reach the door handle, he only turned slightly and said "I will certainly enjoy your 10 francs, young master," before disappearing quickly, leaving the door ajar.

Raoul shook his head in amusement and ran after his butler. That man can surely run. Well, he didn't run per say. He just had longer legs than Raoul and right now the taller man was missing. Raoul just shrugged and made his way downstairs and into the daylight that awaits. He nodded at the inn keeper and smiled at her sweetly. She smiled back at him, amused at his attire.

Once outside, his senses was assaulted with the varying noises in the square. It was a rather busy week. Since spring is just blooming, everyone is out and enjoying the sun and slight breeze the morning brings. He looked around curiously. The elegant inn stood proudly behind him with intricate carvings and welcoming atmosphere. He glanced up and down the street and saw many more inns beside his, each outer appearance of said building exhibits its standing and class. No wonder his father had chosen this one. It was far better than the other inns available.

Raoul took a few tentative steps forward and nearly bump into someone. He turned around to immediately apologize but was shoved rather hard to the side by his companion. "Watch it, boy!"

He just glared at them and bit back a sarcastic retort, all form of manners that was drilled into his skull leaving him. No. He should not pick a fight. Not when he just began his adventure. He grunted out an apology but the burly men weren't even listening. They immediately left, grumbling under their breath about fickle little boys. Raoul couldn't help but smile at that. Yes. Yes, he was a fickle little boy. Wasn't he? He wasn't a Chagny. He was, for today, a normal little ficklish boy. Wait, was that even a word? He shrugged it off and allowed himself a slight giggle. He didn't care!

He ventured forward into the square, a spring in his step and a huge smile plastered to his face. He felt so alive and excited! His heart was drumming fast against his little chest. His mind cataloguing the many things he saw that day to tell Philippe. Well, Philippe would be piss at first but he would then listen to his story intently. That's how his brother always was. He couldn't wait to tell him.

Raoul passed people of many shape and sizes, wearing many different articles of clothing. Some were amusing to him, some were outright funny! He wanted to laugh but he remembered that he was dressed in a similar fashion. It is funny how he never noticed the different people before but he guess he always was intent in spending his days just with his family. He didn't want to waste his attention on anything else.

Now though, Raoul felt like a bird about to take his first flight into adventure. Raoul drank all the sights and sounds like a starved animal, listening in to jokes and greetings each people shared with each other as they pass. Many children were darting about, alone or accompanied by their guardian. The adults laughed loudly and displayed emotions freely. This situation...was a far cry different than his usual surroundings. Back home, everyone was uptight and controlled. No laughing or smiling of any kind in public. _'A noble is to always keep their emotions in check and not wear them on their sleeves,' _was his father's constant reminder to him if he acted out of line.

His heart yearned to be so free like all these people here and he so desperately wanted to approach the other children. However, Raoul was far too timid and his earlier fears were rising to the forefront of his mind again but he squashed it down immediately. There was still time and if he played it right, he could convince Albert to let him go again tomorrow. He thoroughly trusts his butler not to blab about his ventures and studying could wait.

Raoul was so deeply engrossed in his musings that he didn't realize that his feet had taken him to the market section. He had simply followed the crowd and they had directed him here. He was far from the main square but he knew which way to turn, should he need to get back to the inn. At least..., he thought he knew. He turned back and search for the tattle-tale signs of the inn. He spotted the intricate designs he knew to be the inn and breathe out a sigh of relief. Well, he wasn't lost. That's a feat.

All around him, people were yelling out their goods and wares. Raoul stared curiously at the items being sold. He shook his head as vendors tried to offer him good deals and glared at some that shooed him away harshly. He kept wandering the market place for a few minutes and sighed. Frankly, he was getting bored. There was no one he could talk too and this put him on edge. Some of the vendors were looking at him in disgust. He didn't understand why though. It's not as if he was going to steal from them. Far from it even. He made his point by buying a small loaf of bread with the gold coin Albert gave.

When he had whipped the coin out, the lady simply gave him a toothy grin and snatched his coin up quickly. His bread was shoved into his hands and he was asked to run along rather bitingly. Raoul grinded his teeth in anger but left anyways. He knew the math. He could have gotten two loaves with that gold coin but Raoul just breathe in and out. He stored the bread in his inner cloak suddenly not feeling all that hungry anymore.

Raoul continued to walk and enjoy the scenes as many tried to bargain good deals from the vendors. Though the further he walked, the more he noticed that the path he was walking on lead to the outskirts of town. The forest around them was beginning to thicken the further they ventured. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. This path lead out of town and by right, there should be less people here. However, that wasn't the case. There were a lot of people going out of town. Could there be another town so close to this one? Or...maybe it was another part of the same town? He certainly didn't remember Philippe telling him about this. He wanted to go further and explore but he thought better of it. Raoul loitered a bit near a stall that sells fabric. Albert was probably looking for him. He did say that he'll be watching him. He should be heading back.

Raoul snap his eyes to the left as he heard a very joyous yelp coming that way. His eyes light up brightly. It was a toy vendor! How come he didn't notice this before? He loved toys! He pushed past everyone and jogged his way to the stall. He smiled brightly and stared in awe at the many toys around him. These were the few things that were truly denied to him. Father wanted him to catch up to Philippe quickly but...he really loved these fleeting moments he gets to indulge in his childishness.

Out of the corner of his eye, Raoul spotted a stuffed monkey holding some sort of a metal object. It...looked _odd_ to Raoul. The monkey was wearing a funny red hat and vest. Though, the material was surprisingly high quality since it was soft to his touch. He picked it up and cuddled it lightly. He was glad he was a child for the day and not a noble's son. He enjoyed the feel of light material brushing against his cheek. It made him ticklish. He wondered for moment what it would feel like to have a stuff animal while sleeping. It must have felt nice. Like a secret guarding angel of sort while he slept.

A soft chuckle came from behind him and Raoul stared into cool grey eyes of a man in his prime. The man's face was joyous and his eyes glinted with humour but there was a smudge of question in it.

Raoul immediately went defensive. "I wasn't going to steal him. I was just...looking." He put the monkey down quickly, step back a few paces and crossed his arms.

The man only laughed at him and said "I know."

"Well, I wasn- wait...what?"

"I said, I know."

"Oh."

"You hold him so gently; it's as if you have never held a toy." It was a question not a statement.

Raoul refused to meet the man's eyes. He _had_ held a toy before. Just not a lot. He watched bitterly as a short man with steel brown eyes began bargaining with the man Raoul was talking too. Next to him stood a small girl holding a stuffed lion close to her chest. Raoul suddenly realized that this taller man he was talking to is the owner. He groaned inwardly. No wonder he was watching so closely.

Raoul made to leave but a hand shot up and held him in place. Raoul look shock and stared at the older man questioningly but got no response. He waited patiently and agonizingly for them to finish their business. Did he really think Raoul was going to steal? After the two men had agreed with something, the shorter of two left with a triumphant look on his face. He was about to ask for his leave as well but the older man turned to him with heavy calculating eyes.

Feeling strongly uncomfortable with the attention, Raoul began to fidget. After a while, the man sighed and plucked the toy monkey from the rest of the toys. He placed it in Raoul's arm gently and said "It's yours now. A gift. Free."

Raoul blinked once, twice, and immediately handed it back to the man in an instant as if his hands burned at the touch of the monkey. He had to decline. He couldn't accept this gift. What would his father say? He winced. He did not want to think of the repercussions of taking charity from someone.

The man simply took Raoul's hand and placed the monkey back in his palm. Frustrated, Raoul only stared at the man.

"I won't take no for an answer."

"I can't accept this. It is too much."

"Have him. Take him home."

Raoul was floored. The soft toy in his hands felt heavy suddenly. He ran his hand over the monkey and the metal object it carried. He thought for awhile and asked, "What are these?"

"Cymbals. For making music."

Raoul didn't know what to do. He really wanted the monkey but he couldn't take it. Father hated any toys. It was just a waste of money, he had said. Though, he had to ask...

"Why?"

That got a laugh from the man. "You know kid, you are the first to pick up that toy and not look at it in disgust."

Raoul stared in confusion.

The man gestured at the monkey and said "This is the only toy that I have ever made which is really ugly." To demonstrate, he pulled the monkey from Raoul's grasp and placed it in its original place where Raoul had found him. Raoul saw immediately what the man meant. Sitting among the rest, the monkey looked odd. Different. Just like his earlier thoughts of the animal.

The monkey's face was not smiling happily like the rest of his companions. Instead, it had a crooked smile making it look sinister. His button eyes were downcast and eerie and his buttoned nose was in a bad shape. The string was pulled slightly and it made him look rather indecent compared to the rest. He shrugged indifferently. Despite all of that, it was still a toy. He didn't have any toys for a long while now and having one, however ugly it was, is truly something. It would be nice to have company while he slept too.

Raoul watch as the man picked up the monkey and gave it to him.

"Keep it." That was all the man said before going off to cater to someone else.

Before he went though, Raoul called out a happy "Thank you!" to him.

Well, he'll just have to hide the monkey, wouldn't he? His luggage was big enough. No one would notice him there. He'll hide it somewhere inside his room. Somewhere. Anywhere. Maybe outside his home when they get back? At a lost for anything else to do, he hugged the monkey tight and stared at the children milling about around him.

There were many gawking at the toys that was on display. To his right were two boys fighting with wooden swords. Next to them, a girl begged her mother for a porcelain doll and a bit yonder was an older boy playing with a puppet and telling stories to a gathering crowd. Raoul smiled and went over to listen to the story as well.

"Be afraid, mes amis! Be very afraid. For the Devil Child, a monster sent to us from hell, will come and haunt you. Curse you. He will take your children. Ruin your crops." With that, he took his knife from an inner pocket and slashed the puppet frog on his hand. A few children screamed and some began to tear up. The adults look grim but some rolled their eyes.

The boy's voice drop to a near whisper now and Raoul had to strain his ears to listen further. "Unless...unless, you pay tribute to this monster. Pay him and he'll leave you. Unscathed. Go forth and see how we all have subdued him!"

Raoul couldn't help the fit of giggles that escaped him suddenly. They have got to be _joking_? Monsters? It turned out into a full blown laughter as many turned to stare at Raoul incredulously. Well, it wasn't his fault that they believe in things that weren't real. Sure, Philippe had told him many stories about monsters to frighten him off but his mother had immediately said they were not real. And whatever his mother told him, Raoul believed it wholeheartedly.

"It seems that we have a non-believer among us!"

Raoul grimaced.

All eyes were on him now.

"My, my, what do we have here? An ickle-little brat thinking he is brave enough?" cowed the browned haired boy, with a big, predatory smile on his face. Idly, Raoul wondered how the heck did the older boy managed to look so regal with a frog puppet on his left hand.

He was now staring down at Raoul in a challenge. Damn. Everyone was expecting an answer. Raoul met those steel green eyes and said "I don't believe in monsters."

Everyone around him erupted in a squeal of laughter. His cheeks coloured brightly. What was so funny? It was true! There were no such things as monsters.

"You really don't, do you?" curiously asked the boy at that, green eyes widened in disbelief.

"I said so, didn't I?" snapped Raoul, irritated with all the laughter and jeers he was receiving. Were all these people really that dumb to believe in wild stories?

"Well then, young but naive monsieur," the older boy started in a mocking tone, "it is my great pleasure and utmost honour to announce that you, little monsieur, have been chosen as..."

"As what?" questioned Raoul as the dramatic pause stretched too much.

"As an idiot," the boy finished with a flourish and gave a deep bow. The crowd erupted in an all-out laughter again at his antics.

Raoul had had enough! Clutching his monkey tightly to his chest and eye ablaze in furry, he turned on his heel and was determined to get back to his rooms. The sudden idea of reading sounded much better then facing _these_ people.

However, he was stopped short when the boy called out to him.

"Wait, wait, _wait_!", the green-eyed boy exclaimed.

Raoul turned slowly and face him off.

"If you don't believe me, then that's fine."

Raoul waited patiently, knowing that the boy wasn't done talking.

"However", and his voice started to rise, "I dare you. I dare you to go see the devil child yourself! And tell me you don't believe in the monsters after!" The boy had taken two quick strides and jabbed Raoul in the chest to prove his point.

The boy only smirked down at Raoul and pointed to where streams of people were heading out of town. Wait...wasn't that the direction where he saw many people were headed before he was distracted by the toy vendor? They don't really think he go, do they? Albert would be worried if he wandered too far.

"The carnival is where you will find this Devil Child. My master have tamed him but be weary, he does so for a price. And you will probably find your dreams will no longer be dreams once you have seen this creature."

Murmurs started wafting from the gathering crowd. Raoul heard bits and pieces of it.

"...never do it..."

"...scared..."

"Just a boy..."

Raoul stomped his feet. Enough was enough. He'll just go quickly and come back, tell them that their stupid stories were _still _stupid and go back to his rooms. He had enough of exploring for one day.

The crowd waited with baited breath.

"I'll go." Raoul mumbled.

Some of the crowds cheered and this made his cheeks tinged pink once more. They're really making a fuss over a silly thing. People are strange sometimes.

The older boy gave him an evil grin, patted his shoulder roughly and pushed him in the direction of the carnival.

When he look back at them, some of the crowds had dispersed and some still look at him expectantly. Squaring his shoulders, Raoul rolled his eyes and began trudging up the path that leads to the carnival.

"Hope you have many good dreams to last you for awhile, boy!" came a voice behind him.

Raoul bit his lip and was beginning to have a bad feeling about this. 

* * *

><p>Okay, so no Erik yet. Next chapter, I promise. -grins-<p>

Flyei – Thanks for reviewing! -hugglesyoutight- I felt like as if I shouldn't continue but you totally made my day today! I will try and get a beta if I can...however, tell then, I'll just watch out for my tenses. 3

Read and Review. I love knowing how to improve myself. :3


End file.
